In the related art, an ink jet type recording apparatus which ejects ink from a recording head to a recording medium to record an image on the recording medium is known. In this type of the recording apparatus, in order to prevent an increase of viscosity of ink in the recording head, by idly ejecting the ink from a nozzle formed on the recording head, cleaning such as flushing of discharging the ink with increased viscosity from the recording head is executed.
In the recording apparatus in the related art, in order to maintain the nozzle, an operation of cleaning or flushing is performed, therefore ink not used for printing is consumed and the ink becomes waste ink.
If the waste ink is generated, ink consumption is wasted (economic demerit) and waste is increased (environmental demerit).
As a recording apparatus for reducing the waste ink, there is a recording apparatus which includes, for example, a reuse waste ink tank storing the waste ink to form a black pixel on a recording medium by using ejecting ink and the waste ink (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-079216).